


i still get jealous

by likeuwuahh



Series: coms [4]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cute Jealousy, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh
Summary: jihyo has a new friend who steals all of her attention away from nayeon - someone gets a little too jealous





	i still get jealous

**Author's Note:**

> com for teuweiss >:)
> 
> \- unedited

Jihyo finds that she has a lot of power that comes from her pouting skills. Sometimes, it happens naturally; she doesn’t always use it on purpose. But, other times, she might deliberately use it against her wife, Park Nayeon. How else was she meant to get Nayeon to take her last name? She’s so stubborn with everything, it’s truly amazing.

She thinks about the promise she made to herself last year, where she wouldn’t use her pouting to bribe Nayeon but she’d gone to the pet shelter with Dahyun and Tzuyu and there was this really pretty black kitten there that stole her heart.

(well, Nayeon already has her heart, but the kitten is just so beautiful…)

Perhaps, Jihyo had gone back to the shelter to adopt the little ball of fluff and now, she has him curled against her chest as she brings him back to their home. She’s predicting two reactions when Nayeon sees him for the first time. Either one, she’ll smother him with love as soon as she lays her eyes on him, or two, want to kill Jihyo for bringing him home without asking her about it in the first place. But, how could she ignore those adorable eyes. It was as if he was asking to be taken home. And they’ve also been wanting a pet for a while. It’s all fitting perfectly.

She opens the door and the kitten in her arms jumps out just then, Jihyo is frantically trying to catch him before Nayeon notices his presence. However, the kitten is gone before her eyes. She’s on her way to the living room when she spots a familiar pair of pink bunny slippers and the little devil – who’s now pawing at the fluff.

Jihyo grins at Nayeon cheekily as she looks up, greeted with Nayeon’s amused glance. She scoops up the kitten with a little bit of difficulty because he’s on his way to climbing up Nayeon’s legs.

“Hi baby.” Jihyo tries to divert Nayeon’s attention away from the kitten in her palms. She rolls her eyes at the attempt.

She pouts then, on instinct. Goes the whole way and the pleading eyes and the jutting out bottom lip and all. Jihyo earns a glare from her wife, definitely because of the pout but the argument was over before Nayeon had a chance to say no – not that she’d want to. He meows in Jihyo’s hands and it’s as if any remaining restraint Nayeon had evaporates into thin air.

“Let me hold him.” Nayeon reaches out for the kitten.

Internally, Jihyo is celebrating her success. The first reaction she predicted ended up being correct and she pats herself on her back for knowing her wife so well.

Jihyo complies to Nayeon’s wishes, and he jumps into Nayeon’s hands. Nayeon’s face lights up as soon as he nudges her palm and she squeals. Jihyo shakes her head; Nayeon is the definition of beautiful, even when she’s cuddling a kitten like it’s her baby.

She’s so smitten with him immediately, Jihyo doesn’t regret bringing the little cutie home at all. Instead, she thinks he’s the perfect addition to their family. Jihyo smiles softly as Nayeon rubs her nose against the kitten’s, cooing over his cuteness. The amount of love she holds for this woman alone – she’ll never let her know, but just like Jihyo’s pout overpowers Nayeon’s heart, Nayeon’s smile is the light of Jihyo’s life. Her laugh is like music to her ears, even when it’s rambunctious and all. It’s just Nayeon. And every part of Nayeon is perfect to Jihyo.

“It’s a he, right? I can’t believe you brought him home without asking or talking about him!” Nayeon pretends to be mad. But, she looks over at the kitten again and Jihyo knows he’s completely won her heart over. “Why is he so cute?”

She doesn’t think Jihyo hears her, but she does and she nods in agreement. That’s exactly how she felt when she saw him for the first time.

“That’s what I said when I saw him. Dahyun and Tzuyu went towards the puppies but this little one was on his own and I just wanted to keep him in my pocket when I saw him.” Jihyo rubbed the top of his head.

“What are we naming him?” Nayeon asks and immediately gets engulfed in a hug. Jihyo peppers her face with kisses and she squeals, not expecting the affection.

“I love you.” Jihyo declares.

“Right.”

“I mean it! I love you. You’re the best. That’s why, I think you should choose.” Jihyo offers.

Nayeon raises her eyebrows in surprise. “Not going to fight me to name this one like you did with my name, huh?”

Jihyo blushes a little. Nayeon still teases her about it and she’s learning to not let it affect her. But when it’s all of a sudden like now, it has the reaction Nayeon loves.

“Name him! He’ll still have my surname.” Jihyo sticks out her tongue. “I’m going to set up his food and other necessities. She points to the bags by the door, filled with cat food and scratching posts and toys and everything that will definitely involve Jihyo spoiling the little boy.

Nayeon is busy thinking of a name for the kitten, petting him as she talks to him. Jihyo is watching from afar as she stores the endless amount of cat food she’d bought before picking him up. He probably won’t be able to eat most of it, but it’s better to be prepared than to run around last minute. She hears a few names rolling off Nayeon’s tongue, but Jihyo can tell she’s not happy with any. Just as she turns to grab another plastic, she hears Nayeon squeal. Jihyo laughs when she notices the look of betrayal on Nayeon’s face as the kitten squirms out of her hands and follows Jihyo, staying by her heel.

“That’s not fair!” Nayeon tries to chase after him but he hides behind Jihyo.

“Please be gentle.” Jihyo teases.

“You know what, I have a name for him. Butter.” Nayeon declares, glaring at the kitten.

“He’s a black cat and you’re calling him Butter.” Jihyo pauses to consider Nayeon’s decision.

“What? Did you want to call him Leather or Ink or Plum or something like that?” Nayeon rolls her eyes. Jihyo likes them all, really but she loves how much effort Nayeon puts into thinking of a name for their kitten. She looks at her fondly, admiring her kind being. There’s never a day in her life where Nayeon isn’t able to make her smile, even if it’s simply about naming a pet. “But since he slipped out of my hands like butter, I’m naming him Butter.”

Nayeon’s rambling on but Jihyo’s not really listening. Instead, she leans forward and kisses her softly, silencing her aimless talking. She tugs on her hand to pull her closer, looping her arms around Nayeon’s neck. There’s a hum of approval from her wife, along with a teasing bite or two. Butter meows beneath them and Jihyo laughs again, picking him up.

“Actually, Butter is an adorable name.” Jihyo comments. As if agreeing, Butter meows again, snuggling against Jihyo’s hand. Nayeon is muttering under her breath, calling him a traitor after she was the one to just name him.

(and, for breaking their kiss)

\--

Jihyo doesn’t realise how needy a cat can be and she spends a lot of her time cuddling Butter in the weeks after adopting him. He takes up all of her attention, curling up to her even when she’s working from home. Jihyo’s spoiling doesn’t end either. In fact, it’s probably gotten worse. More toys take up the spare space in their home and there’s even frequent shopping for the high-class brand of food Butter likes to eat as well.

She fails to notice Nayeon’s sulking behaviour because Jihyo is giving him more of her time than her wife. Jihyo, however, _has_ noticed that Nayeon is behaving a little bit differently in the past few days though.

Just last night, she was trying to encourage Butter to sleep on the floor because it’s not healthy for cats to sleep on beds. And then yesterday, Nayeon was trying to sit on Jihyo’s lap but she didn’t know how to get Butter off her lap first. She tried poking Butter but he would budge and eventually, she just gave up and went to sleep.

Jihyo is giving Butter the royalty treatment and Nayeon isn’t liking it a single bit.

Take their current situation as an example. Jihyo is in the kitchen of their home, sitting on the table of their living room. Butter is beside her, dozing off, _yet_ keeping a possessive paw on Jihyo’s free hand. Nayeon is glaring at her from the living room, but she hasn’t even realised.

“Ji.” Nayeon calls out.

“Yes, baby?” Jihyo responds, not paying complete attention.

“Let’s go for a drive?” Nayeon suggests.

“We can’t leave Butter at home alone though. There’s no one to look after him.” Jihyo immediately shoots down her suggestion.

“Can’t we let Dahyun and Tzuyu keep an eye on him for a little bit?” Nayeon whines. She has a feeling she’s not getting through to her wife.

“He doesn’t do well with strangers.” Jihyo shakes her head.

“How about a cuddle?” Nayeon tries again. “Without Butter… you know… because we haven’t done that lately.”

Nayeon mumbles incoherently and Jihyo looks up at her wife for the first time that evening. She’s pouting and Nayeon _never_ pouts. The gears turn in Jihyo’s head and everything finally makes sense from the past few days and Nayeon’s odd behaviour.

She drops her work for the moment, Butter’s paw sliding off her hand. He opens his eyes for a few moments but closes them again. Perhaps she’s spoiling him a little too much. Jihyo walks over to the couch and Nayeon looks up at her in surprise. Without a word, Jihyo slides in next to her wife and opens are arms, encouraging Nayeon to wrap her arms around her. And Nayeon does. In a single heartbeat. For the first time that week, Nayeon sinks in Jihyo’s embrace.

Jihyo looks down at her wife, noticing she’s looking behind her. Butter and Nayeon are in an intense eye contact battle and she has to roll her eyes at the two of them. She gets hugged a little tighter and Butter meows from the table. Jihyo laughs and isn’t able to stop herself from teasing her wife’s actions.

“So, all this time, you were jealous? Of Butter?” Jihyo clarifies, groaning when Nayeon bites her shoulder.

“What if I was?” Nayeon tries to pull away from the hug, only for Jihyo to lock her in her arms.

“I’d think you’re adorable as always.” Jihyo kisses the tip of Nayeon’s nose. “And, you’d never compare to a cat.”

“Because I’m cute?” Nayeon sits up with hope laced in her voice.

It’s a shame she’ll be disappointed.

“No, Butter is cuter.” Jihyo grins.

It only lasts a few seconds because she gets pushed off the couch right after she says that.

“Go, cuddle Butter and leave me alone. I’m going to get my own cat and love it and I won’t give you any cuddles or kisses.” Nayeon argues.

Cuddles with Nayeon take some time to return since she’s still sulking about being ignored for a month but emergency situations call for the pout to return and Nayeon can’t say no to her any longer.

It’s also a year later when they adopt another cat. And yes, Nayeon sticks to her words from the year before. She also forces Jihyo to let her name him Paper.

(no, he’s not white)

But he’s beautiful and fits right in with Butter – who ignores Jihyo for his attention.

Nayeon laughs at the look of dejection on her face.

It’s what Jihyo deserves–

No, Nayeon kisses her sadness away and Jihyo loves her, the whole jealousy and all.

**Author's Note:**

> @likeuwuahh on twitterrrr


End file.
